Just The Way She Liked It
by Blame-It-On-Magellan
Summary: It was so wrong. Yet it was incredibly right. It was like walking into her favorite class. She felt so happy with him. So carefree. So refreshed. He was just so perfect. He was just the way she liked it. AU. LuRo.
1. Just The Way She Liked It

**Heyo, people. New Story! Yay! Yeah, I wasn't really planning this, but ideas just think it's funny to slap me in the face. LuRo, again. I just think it's the best pairing ever! But I'll take a break on it after I finish this and Meat Eating Moron. Maybe I'll do LuNa? SaNa? Whatever. So. Do you think it's wrong that I feel happy whenever I hear the song of a Pampers commercial? XD **

**Also, if you notice something odd in this chapter, and you have an urge to ask, DON'T. I did that on purpose…**

**AU. I find it to hard to put all of Oda's elements into one story and still make everything in character… No one can do it like him. :p So, one less thing to worry about, ya' know? Timeskip, BTW.**

**If you like this, then do me a favor and review, please! P.S. In my head, I was saying that in a French accent.**

* * *

She hurriedly walked down the busy streets of New York at seven in the morning, her boots occasionally splashing a small puddle of cold water. She rubbed her arms with her purple gloved hands, her pale face turning pinkish from the fresh air. She slightly huffed with each rapid step, a small cloud of carbon puffing out with each breath she took. Her neck was freezing due to her wet hair, yet it was the last thing on her mind.

She was going to be late. Her class started at seven forty, and it was seven twenty four. It was her last year until she would get her Bachelor's Degree, which also meant the first phase of getting her career would be done. She had been working for it for four years, but it would still take a few more years in the field of archaeology until she could actually become one. Today also held one of her biggest exams of the year.

Her alarm clock had some malfunction, and it seemed all the taxis were busy right now, so she was forced to run to her university. Luckily, it wasn't so far, so if she kept just the right pace, she would get there in no time.

Her wool, maroon beret clung to her soaked hair, which annoyingly clung to her lower back, soaking her black coat with it. As she quickly turned a corner, the large building was in view, but it seemed the world was testing her, and so her heel of her shoe decided to break. She quickly caught her balance, and attempted to might as well break her other one, too. When both were equal again, she continued on her way, with only eleven minutes to spare.

As she pushed the glass double doors aside, she walked to the elevator, which only made her heart drop. Out of Order? She quickly took a deep breath, and proceeded to the stairs. Six minutes left. What was left of her heels connected with the concrete steps a hundred times a minute, as she headed to the sixth floor.

Every now and then would another person as panicked as her would enter the staircase, but she paid no mind. As the second to last minute passed, she finally stopped in front of her class. She took a deep breath, and looked up and down herself to make sure she didn't look funny.

White shirt? Check. Black coat? Check. Beret? Wait. She quickly fixed it. Okay. Boots? Odd, but not enough to be stared at. Scarf? Check. Glasses? Glasses! Where were they? She rummaged through her matching maroon shoulder bag until she found them. A nerdy style to it, but that's what was in right now. Okay…Skirt? Skirt?! Why was she wearing a skirt? She sighed, but decided to just flatten out the black piece of cloth.

She walked in, and immediately felt the air change. Tense to light hearted. Stressed to happy. She didn't know why, but she just immensely enjoyed this class. It wasn't because of the subject, by the way. Perhaps it was the people. Yes. Everyone always seemed so happy, so carefree. But outside, she knew they were was serious as her. Well, maybe a bit less. But it was like this place was just a room to relax in. A room to take a break. Even the teacher wasn't harsh on them.

She walked through the rows of chairs and made her way to her small group of friends. Zoro, was undeniably sleeping, Sanji was studying for the last time before the test, and Nami, being the confident one, just casually sat on her desk, her legs swinging as she waved her friend over.

"Hey, guess what?" the orange haired young woman asked happily.

"Hmm…What?" the other woman known as Robin asked, smiling, as she sat in her own seat next to the girl.

Nami jumped off her desk and sat in her seat, "I have a boyfriend!"

"You do? When? How did you meet?" Robin smiled, interested. It was **certainly** not what she was expecting.

"Well, since Tuesday…Today's Thursday, right?"

"Yes,"

"Yeah, okay. So, I just went out to Jamba Juice after class that day, and I just met him! He's so odd, though…but it's charming on him…he's in college, too, but I don't think he goes to this one," she smiled excitedly.

"It seems you really like this boy," Robin smiled, "But…What terrible, terrible reason did God give you to go to Jamba Juice when it was thirty degrees on Tuesday?" she teased.

"Oh, shut up! You know that it wasn't terrible! If I hadn't gone, I wouldn't have met him!"

"Yes, yes that's true…So, how is he your boyfriend when you met him two days ago?"

"Well…I guess you can say that we're still friends, right now," Nami admitted sheepishly, "But we plan on going on a date tonight, so I guess after tonight we'll be considered that,"

"I see…So, what's special about this one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nami-san, turning down boys is your hobby," Robin commented, "For you to be **excited** to go on a date, something must be special about him,"

"True, true…Well, I guess how he acts. He nice, and stupid, and funny, and stupid,"

"You said stupid twice,"

"Well, he's just really stupid. But in a cute way. And he's not a pervert, either. Thank God,"

"Well, at least we know you won't get pregnant anytime soon,"

"Oh, shut up!" Nami grinned.

"So mind telling me his name?"

"Oh, yeah, it's-"

"Alright, students! Please take your seats, and put everything away, I do no want to see anything on your desk except for a pencil and eraser!" the professor commanded through the large room. "As you know, there's a very big exam today, very, very, big! I hope you all do a great job on it," he said as he walked around the desks.

"Thank you, Professor Clover," the students chorused happily.

"You're very welcome…ZORO! WAKE UP!"

* * *

As the two girls walked out of the classroom, leaving the two boys behind, Nami suddenly spoke up, "I need to get ready!"

"Get ready? For what?"

"For my date!"

"But…it's only eleven," Robin spoke, checking her watch.

"Yeah, but…Oh, come on! This is the first time I've been interested in a boy!" Nami frowned.

"Yes, yes…I suppose you want it to be perfect,"

"Thanks for understanding, Robin! I'll call you later!" she told her as she hugged the girl and ran off.

Robin smiled at the retreating girl, and adjusted her glasses before she walked down the hall to the staircase. On the way, the elevator sign said, 'Now Working,'

Robin frowned, "You have to be joking," but took the elevator anyways.

As she walked through the glass doors once more, it finally occurred to her that there was white, fluffy snow everywhere. It lightly covered the sidewalks and local parks, but wasn't as heavy to have cause a storm. Now, the sun was slightly peeking through the many clouds that had taken over the sky of the Empire State.

As she took a longer way to her house through one of her favorite parks, she stared at the ground and smiled at the memories. When she was eight, she and her mother would visit that same park every day. Now, though, her mother was dead, and was killed by cancer. Being still childish at twenty-two, she just wished cancer would get cancer and die. She rented her own apartment from the money that her divorced father sent her every month.

She walked deeper into the park and smiled as she saw little kids play on the slides and swing on the same swings she had played on many years ago. She walked a bit further to see a cart that would usually sell her favorite hot chocolate on cold days as such.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Ms. Robin," the man smiled.

"Nice to see you as well," she smiled.

She had known him for as long as she had started going to this park. Hot chocolate was odd, yes, but it was smart.

"What brings you here today?"

"Just taking a walk, Shanks,"

"Ah, alright. That'll be a dollar,"

She looked through her bag for a spare dollar and jumped a bit as she heard him say, "Ah, there you are! I've been waiting for you all day!"

Whoever he was talking to said, "Ehh. Sorry, sorry! I couldn't find it! I can't just come here without it!"

"Yes, yes, that's true. I would've kicked your ass if you didn't show up with it!"

"Shanks!" Robin frowned at his language, "This is a park, not a bar!"

"Ah, yes, yes, forgive me!"

"Very well," she smiled, "Here," she handed him the money.

"Thank you, Ms. Robin. See ya' later!"

"You too," she smiled and turned around. As she walked past the cart and the man Shanks was talking to she smiled to herself. She just loved people who were always so happy. So optimistic.

As she walked up the small hill right next to the cart she quickly made sure nothing dripped from the styrofoam cup she was holding. She continued walking, satisfied, until she looked to her left and noticed a presence had followed her.

He seemed out of breath, "H…H…Ehhh….Hi,"

"…Hello," she blinked, "Weren't you the one talking to Shanks?" she asked as she looked at the said cart.

"Eh? Yeah! Shanks is so cool!"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that…So, why did you decided to follow me?"

"Because! I was lonely!" he pouted, and she tried to stifle a giggle. He seemed as old as her, and he was doing things like that.

"Fair enough," was her answer.

"So! Watchya' doin?"

"I'm just taking a walk."

"Oh. Okay! How do you know Shanks?"

"Well, since I was eight my mother and I would always buy whatever he was selling. So I've known him for a long time now. You?"

"Oh! That's funny! Me too! He even gave me this hat! See?" the man patted his hat.

"…Now that you mention it, he did used to wear that hat," Robin smiled, feeling a rush of nostalgia.

"Shishi! I love hot chocolate!" he grinned and sipped some but whimpered, "Ow! It's hot!"

She giggled, "The trick is to make sure that your lips aren't dry…use your saliva, if you have to,"

"Oh!" he tried again and laughed, "I see!"

"So what are you doing in the park, dressed up in such fancy clothes?"

He was wearing the same colors she was. Maroon button up with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes, with his straw hat with a red ribbon around it.

"I just got out of class. Your glasses are funny!" he giggled.

She smiled, "Well excuse me, but I don't think they look that funny,"

"Well they do! Lemme' try!" he snatched them off of her face and put them on his own, sticking his tongue out as he did so.

"Sugoi! They're cool!" he grinned and tilted his head, **and** consciously his hand to the left. "OW! THAT'S HOT!" he whined again as the liquid spilled on his hand and parts of his shirt.

"Oh, my…I think I might have some napkins in my bag…" she mumbled and quickly searched through. "Okay…" she said after she retrieved some, "Let me see your hand,"

"..Nuh-uh," he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"It still…BURNS!"

She smiled and simply took his hand, wiping off the drink, however his facial expression remained frozen.

"What's wrong?"

"It still hurts!" He pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know what else I could possibly do…Would you like me to kiss it better?" she joked.

"Uh-huh!"

She blinked. "I was kidding,"

"But I wasn't!"

"I'm sorry, but that's inappropriate,"

"Why?" he whined.

"Because I don't know you!"

"I don't care!"

She sweatdropped.

"Shishi! Now!"

She sighed, and quickly grabbed the boy's hand again, kissing it on the palm.

"Yosh! It's better!" he cheered.

She smiled. "May I have my glasses back?"

"Ehhh! But I like them!" he whined and leaned his head on her shoulder as she suddenly stopped walking. What an odd boy.

"But you have to give them back to me sooner or later,"

"Later!" he grinned and adjusted them, lifting his head up so they could continue to walk. "You know that putting my head there really hurt my neck?"

"Well yes, but that's because we're practically the same height."

"That's exactly why!" he sighed. "I don't like college!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because! There's so much work! It really know how to stress you out!"

"But if you think about it, the more you work now, the less you will have to later."

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to when I'm older? Get a wheelchair? I'm already twenty three! Haven't you heard that one song by those gay guys? North Direction?"

She smiled at his simple logic.

"I suppose that's true…"

"Hey! Look! I love this little bridge!" he exclaimed and walked over to the said bridge. It was probably only three yards wide, it was made of stone, small vines grew on the sides, and it had a small arch to it.

"I used to have stick races here with my brother Ace!" he exclaimed as he leaned over the railing, both hands on his cup.

"It must be nice to have a brother," Robin commented as she looked at their reflections in the water.

"Oh yeah, it is! He's the best! He's my stepbrother, though. My other stepbrother's Sabo!"

"I see…"

"What about you?"

She shook her head and turned her head to him as he looked at her form the corner of his eyes, "I don't have any siblings… Only friends,"

"Oh. Okay."

They both stared into the distance until Robin's phone rang. They both turned their heads towards her bag, and she said, "Sorry, I have to take this…"

"Hello?" she asked as she took a few steps from the boy.

"Hey. It's Nami."

"Oh. What is it?"

"I've decided that instead of an actual date, I'll just introduce him to you guys first, and we could all just hang out. You know, so we can all be comfortable with him,"

"Wait, wait…You…decided?"

"Yeah. I decided."

Robin sweatdropped.

"Well, I'm fine with that,"

"Great! I'll call him right after I call Zoro and Sanji. Oh, and by the way, we're meeting at my house,"

"Yes. When?"

"Hmm….Five, I guess. It was the original time, anyways. Wear something nice! I want him to be impressed! We're going to Olive Garden afterwards."

"That's good. Everyone loves it there,"

"I know, right? Okay. See ya later!"

"Bye,"

"Who was it?" he asked, still facing the river.

"Just my friend. It seems I have to meet her at five. What time is it now?"

The man checked his watch. "Only 12:32. Wait. Did you say five? I have a date at five!"

Oh. He was taken. She was slightly sad at this. He seemed so nice. So…optimistic. Just the way she liked it.

"Why do you seem… not excited?"

"Eh. It's not that. This is just more fun! I'd rather go on a date with you! But don't tell her I said that!"

She smiled awkwardly, "Well, I'm glad you think that way. And you don't need to worry. I don't know her anyways. "

"Yeah. Shishishishi! I'm gonna call it off!"

"Wait. No, you shouldn't do tha-"

"Hello? Yes? Ah, crap. Stupid voicemail! Tricking me like that." He hung up. "Whatever. I should go, now! See ya later!" he grinned. "Oh. Wait! My hot chocolate!" he chugged it down and threw in a nearby trash can. "Okay! See you later!" he walked off.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it. She didn't even know his name. As she turned around, she heard him faintly say, "Ah, now she calls me! Too late to call it off…Hello?"

She giggled to herself and threw away her half full cup into another trash can. She didn't need to be warmed up anymore.

* * *

"Nami-san? Is it really necessary to go shopping?"

Robin was laying on the edge of her lavender bed, talking to her best friend again.

"Of course it is! I've already done my shopping! Just think! My date is your date! Well, not really, but you know what I mean!"

"Yes, I suppose. I'll call you later,"

"Got it. Bye!"

She pushed herself up and looked at herself in the mirror across her bed. She sighed, and exited her apartment again to go shopping.

She could finally get a taxi, and stopped at her favorite store, Trienta Fleur. She had no idea what it meant, though. It was probably French. She loved it there because it always seemed so mature. It also smelled like lavenders, her favorite color and flower.

She walked around the store a bit. Something nice. Something fancy, preferably. A dress, perhaps. She picked out a dress the same way she always did – she pretended that she was the one going on a date. Technically, though, she was going on one this time, but whatever. While she was doing so, she couldn't help but think of the mysterious boy she had met earlier.

After searching through for about half an hour, she finally found one. Strapless, the top was white, but the actual dress part was a fair purple that went down to about a few inches above her knees. Casual, but not too casual. After she had tried it on and concluded it was perfect, she paid, and the cashier lady said, "Aren't you going to buy some shoes with that?"

She was so ready to bitch slap her.

So, after she had found some high heels that matched the shade of her dress, she paid, and the lady said once more, "Aren't you gonna buy som-"

"No," she said and turned around, walking out of the door with pride. Yeah. She told her.

As she checked her phone, the time read three twenty four. Just enough time to take a shower, blow dry her hair, curl it, and do all that other stuff girls called 'pretty.'

After she was out of the hell zone, she succeeded in getting another taxi. She checked her phone. 4:43. Perfect. As she waited in the car, she looked out at the skyscrapers beyond the park she was in a few hours ago. It never failed in taking her breath away.

Finally, finally, she had gotten to her friend's house. Or, mansion, as you could put it. Nami's parents were formerly in the Navy, and my god, they were hell of good gamblers when they were young.

As she paid the taxi, she walked to the large house, and rang the door bell.

Nami hugged her when she answered, "It's perfect! And so pretty! And as I suspected, you're the first one here,"

"Of course," Robin smiled. "So how did you manage to get you parents and sister out of the house?"

"Oh. I told them that there's a new casino across the city, and I told Nojiko that there was a new mall next to it,"

"Across the city? At this hour?"

"Good, right?"

"Yes, yes indeed."

"So, wanna wait in the Living Room?"

"Why not?"

As they were about to take their first step, the bell rang once again.

"Okay, this might be him. Stay calm, Robin,"

"Will do," she sweatdropped as Nami opened the door.

"He- Oh. It's just you guys."

"What the hell is that supposed to me-"

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAN!"

"It means I don't care. Hi, Sanji-kun," she said as she closed the door when they walked in.

"Wow. I'm never **not** impressed by your damn hou-"

"ROBIN-CHWA-"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Nami yelled at them, hitting both of them in the head.

Robin giggled. At first, it had been scary, but after a while she had gotten the picture that Nami wouldn't ever do that to her. She watched as Nami scolded the two boys, but then complimented them on actually being able to get dressed up. She was pretty excited. It would be nice to know who Nami's crush was like. Someone who was nice. Someone who was charming. Someone who was funny. Someone who could actually **tolerate** her.

What made her really want to meet him though, was the fact that Nami liked him. She didn't like many men, and both girls had agreed when they met that having a boyfriend was to hard when they wanted to concentrate on their grades. That was the only reason why she didn't have one. And she knew for certain that she was surely more multi-tasking than Nami. Maybe she should get one herself.

She smiled at the idea as the argument between the three finally finished.

Zoro sighed, "Can we go to the Living Room?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because. Robin and I were going to, but you guys came right in between, so I figured we might as well wait here."

"Okay…I understand you two can't control your little girly emotions, but I, I don't know about this pervert over here, am a guy. I have more self control…I don't give in to temptations… And I'm freaking sleepy."

"That ruined the whole speech!" Nami shrieked.

"What speech?"

"You're a moron, ya' know that?"

"Psh. But I bet not as much as your new boyfriend,"

"Why would you say that?!"

"Because he's stupid 'TWO times!'"

"YOU FREAKIN EAVESDROPPER!"

"I CAN'T TURN OFF MY EARS!"

"Nami-swaaan!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ah, Nami-san," Robin lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?!" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"The doorbell. It rang,"

"It did?!"

"Yes,"

"Yay!" Sanji and Nami cheered.

"Fag," Zoro muttered.

"Why don't you look in the mirror?!"

"Stop trying to change the subject to 'Sexy!'"

"I said, 'YOU' not 'ME'!"

"Shut up!" Nami yelled at them in a hush tone as she slapped them.

Robin giggled and covered both of their mouths like children.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji sighed.

"I'll bite you," Zoro mumbled.

"Yes, yes, that's nice," Robin commented, motioning for Nami to answer the door as she took her hands off.

The ginger haired girl crossed her fingers and opened the door.

"Hi Nami!"

"Hey Luffy,"

Robin couldn't tell how the man looked, as the door was to the side. However she smiled at the facial expressions that her best friend was making. Whoever it was seemed pretty excited to see her.

Suddenly, Sanji moved past the ebony haired girl and walked in front of Nami, "Okay, listen up! If you're gonna date Nami-swan, you better be grateful that you get to look at an angel!"

"Angel? Where?"

"DUMBASS!" Sanji kicked his leg, and was answered with an "OW!"

"Sanji-kun!" Nami gasped and pushed him away. "I'm sorry,"

"Ah, that's okay! My stepbrothers Ace and Sabo used to hit and kick me like that all the time!"

Robin furrowed her eyebrows. Ace? And Sabo? STEPBROTHERS?

"Come in," Nami welcomed, smiling.

"Okay!" The man walked in, grinning and smiling so innocently. So happily. So optimistically... Just the way Robin liked it.


	2. Even If It Was On Accident

**Oh, poop. I have nothing to whine about again. My most hated class is actually pretty cool right now… I bet by the end of the year, I'm gonna regret not signing up for it again. WATCH. Well, not really. Don't stalk me. …That would honestly be pretty cool of someone stalked me, though. I must be interesting… Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Sugoi! It's me! Remember?! Me! With the hot chocolate! Me!" the man smiled and waved at Robin excitedly.

"H-Hai…I remember…it was only a few hours ago," Robin awkwardly waved back at him, sweatdropping, while the other three stared at her in confusion.

"You…know him?" Nami blinked at her.

Robin bit her lip, "Hardly… I met him in the park after class…I never even got his name,"

"Oh! It's Luffy!" he laughed.

"Yes, yes, I see that now," she awkwardly laughed, trying to be as nice as possible.

"But you never told me your name," he pouted, crossing his arms.

"ROBIN-CHWAN! YOU'RE SO KIND!" Sanji swooned.

"Your name's 'ROBIN-CHWAN…? That's stupid!" he tried to mimic, but ended up laughing.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Sanji yelled at him.

"Ah, no…It's Robin. Just Robin."

"Oh. That's better! Can we go to Olive Garden, now, Nami?" he pouted at her.

"Yeah, we should get going now," Nami smiled at him.

"…You gotta be kidding me! It's five! I thought we were just gonna stay here for while, so I ate a small snack! I'm pretty full!" Zoro frowned.

"Exactly what 'snack' did you eat, Zoro-kun?" Robin asked him, crossing her arms politely.

"A foot long from Subways,"

"Would you like to tell me HOW THE HELL IS THAT A SNACK?!" Nami yelled at him.

"I thought snacks were anything that didn't get you full," Zoro muttered.

"Moron," Sanji coughed.

"Sanji," Robin scolded. "You shouldn't care, Zoro-kun…" Robin smiled.

Zoro nodded, smiling.

"Because it's your loss, anyways," Robin finished, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Shut up," he muttered again, as Luffy and Sanji laughed at him while Nami gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Ha…Let's go now! I'm huungryy." Luffy whined.

"Yeah, let's go now you guys. We've been stalling way too much," Nami nodded.

"Finally," Sanji mumbled as they walked out.

"…It's incredibly cold tonight," Robin shivered, rubbing her arms with her hands.

Luffy laughed, "Even colder than before! I wish we had Shanks' chocolate," he whined once more.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked, "And who's Shanks? A friend?"

"Eh? No! Well, yeah, but, no. He's OLD. But he's still my friend!"

"Shanks is only in his late thirties," Robin commented.

"I know! I can't believe I'll be that old in only…er….15 years! Or something…"

Nami blinked, "So both of you know him?"

"Yeah! Since we were little!" he grinned.

"…Oh…Okay…Well, let's get to the car. It's freaking freezing out here," Nami frowned.

As the group of five walked to the ginger haired girl's car, she tossed the keys to Zoro, "You drive,"

"What? Why?!"

"Because. I sorta' invited you, AND I'm paying for the food," Nami smirked.

"Fine," he mumbled as he got in the car, followed by everyone else.

"Eh? Why the hell do YOU have to sit next to me?" Zoro growled.

"Because Nami-swan told me to. As if I'd _voluntarily _sit next to a moron," Sanji scoffed.

"Whatever," he muttered as he started the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You DO know how to get there, right?"Nami frowned.

"Psh. Of course I do. I'm not an idiot."

"Ooohh…" Luffy moaned, "About that…Nami? Can we go somewhere that sells HOT food? It's really cold!"

Nami furrowed her eyebrows somewhat sadly, "Why? Everyone likes Olive Garden,"

"Yeah, I do! But…it's just really, really, cold tonight!" he grinned at her.

She looked down, "I guess,"

"Yay!" he cheered.

"May I suggest The Cheesecake Factory?" Robin smiled.

He gasped, "Yeah, YEAH! I've never been there before! People say the steak is GREAT! But more importantly, the MEAT!"

Robin giggled, "Then shall we go, Nami-san?"

Nami looked up at her, "Yeah…I guess,"

"All right, you heard her marimo, get on the roa- WAIT!" Sanji yelled.

"What is it? Didn't curl your eyebrow enough?" Zoro frowned.

"NO! Robin-chwan! You can't sit in the middle!"

"Why not?"

"Because! It's the most dangerous! Oi, you! Switch seats with her!"

Nami frowned, "Sanji-kun! He has a name! And you just can't force him into-"

"It's okay, Nami!" he grinned, "I don't want Robin to get hurt, anyways," he finished as he got out.

Nami looked down again as the two switched seats. Things…weren't going as well as she hoped they would be.

"Yosh! Let's go!" he grinned, leaning forward to put his hands on the front seat.

"You heard him. Mush," Sanji instructed.

"I'M NOT A DAMN DOG,"

"But you're close enough,"

"Go to hell," he muttered.

As they waited, drove, waited, and waited, none of them talked, oddly enough.

Suddenly, "Hey, Zoro! Where the hell are you going?" Nami frowned.

"Uh, to The Cheesecake Factory. Duh."

"…Then why are we NOT EVEN IN THE CITY ANYMORE?"

"Because this is a shortcut to it without any traffic!"

"Okay, now would you mind telling me, what side of the city are we on?"

"…East?"

"IDIOT! ONE. THIS ISN'T EAST. TWO. THE RESTAURANT IS SOUTH."

"Shut up, Nami. God. I know how to freaking get there!" he growled at her while turning back to look at the girl.

"You shut up, marimo! Don't talk to Nami-swan that way!" Sanji frowned, also turning back.

"Oi, oi, oi! It's not like Zoro is a directionless idiot!" Luffy grinned.

… "WE'RE FUCKING SCREWED!"

Chaos broke loose. Sanji and Nami were constantly screaming at the driver, while Zoro himself was also yelling, and wasn't even looking at where he was going. Luffy was laughing, and Robin leaned her head against the car door, tiredly watching.

"OI, OI, OI! WHAT THE HELL IS THA-" Luffy excitedly smiled, but was then cut off, very much like the road.

"A-AH…" Zoro gasped, his eyes nowhere to be seen.

"G…GO TO HELL!" Sanji twitched.

"D…Did you morons seriously drive off a cliff…?" Nami whimpered.

Luffy said, his expression a combination of the other two males, "…AH…Yes,"

The car flew down into the dark pit that awaited them, yet in a humorous way.

….

"OIIIII! ROBIN! WAKE. UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"Shut up!" Sanji frowned, throwing his cigarette out the window.

Robin opened her ice blue eyes. "Hehe! You're awake! We 're here!" the boy cheered.

"Finally," Nami added on, "Because ZORO said that taking the damn forest was a shortcut…We had to steer him into the right direction. Literally."

"So…What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, somewhat embarrassed.

"Almost seven," Zoro mumbled.

"…But I thought we left at around five,"

"Yeah, but it took an hour to get here, and almost forty five minutes for a table…"

"Oh…So you guys already ordered one?"

"Yeah. I just got back from checking up on it. It's time to go in, now," Nami nodded.

"Very well," she nodded back, and got out of the car.

"Sugoi! I can't wait to taste everything! The meat! The ice cream! The cheesecake! The MEAT!" he drooled.

"Woah, woah…Luffy? How much do you plan on ordering?" Nami asked.

"A WHOLE LOT!"

"But Luffy, I'm not sure if I can afford ALL of that,"

"It's okay! I have a lot of money! My oji-chan was a vice-admiral in the Navy! He's got a lot of money!"

"Oh. Well, if you insist!" Nami smiled.

"Yosh! Let's go!"

* * *

Robin was walking back to her apartment, a salted caramel mocha from Starbucks in her hands, yet it wasn't as good as Shanks'. The dinner had been perfect, and the desserts were amazing. Afterwards, they went back to Nami's, and had originally planned on staying there until ten, but they ended up leaving early. She seemed in a really bad mood since they had gotten to the restaurant. She even acted that way to Luffy and her! Her 'boyfriend' and BEST friend!

The ebony haired girl decided to just walk home – it would be faster, anyways. She felt even colder than that morning. The carbon thicker, the shivering faster. It really bugged her, but not as much as traffic.

She sighed as she walked through her front door, hanging her coat on her cliché coat rack. Her dress was killing her. At first, it was both fine and beautiful. But now, the top hem was probably going to leave a rash.

She did the normal bedtime routine that most people did, and crawled into her lavender bed. She sat there, her blanket up to her waist, her bedside lamp, and well, practically the whole city, brightening up her room. She felt so tired, yet it was barely nine. She felt so guilty, yet…it felt so right.

She had denied it. But she knew why Nami was in a bad mood. She sighed once more, and put her hand on her head, her elbow leaning on the pillow that was propped up on her knees. Nami thought that Robin liked Luffy. Nami **knew** that Robin liked Luffy. She hugged her soft pillow that covered her face up to her eyes. She felt like such a jerk.

But what could she do? She wanted to somehow distract herself from the happy, optimistic, boy. But it was just the way she liked it! When she met him in the park, it was the oddest meeting she had ever experienced. But it was probably the most fun thing she had experienced in a while.

She closed her eyes and went back to her senior days. Suddenly she realized, this happened to many people. Many, many people. She realized that many girls probably liked guys that were already taken. There was something…there was some sort of thing that the girls said to rid of crushes…That the only way to get over a crush, was to just find another one. Even if it was on accident.

She gave a deep breath, and turned off her lamp, falling onto her second pillow afterwards. She had no classes tomorrow, so she was determined to find someone else…But first…she should stop being determined into love.

* * *

Zoro mumbled to himself as he walked into a large Porto's. He hated it there. Yeah, the food and drinks were delicious, but he hated the decorations. So bright. So happy. So GAY.

But, his parents were forcing him into saving up some money for when he moved out. He TRIED arguing that his allowance would probably be enough, but they had defeated him with the fact that he had to pay for all the taxis and places he went. So there he was, feeling like a major faggot, with his cream colored apron-thing with a matching colored hat.

He would complain, but if he did, he would get fired, and if he did to his friends, Nami would slap him. So basically, he was screwed.

He leaned his head on his hand that was on those unusually high counters. He was bored. Taking orders, giving change, he couldn't even design a damn cake! However, he raised an eyebrow in interest as he saw a familiar face enter through the large, glass door.

"…Zoro-kun?" Robin giggled, "I had no idea that you worked here,"

"Today's my first day," he gave a small smirk at the only person of his three friends that didn't annoy him.

"Still, why didn't you tell us? I'm sure you can't just walk in and ask for a job within…a half hour of a work day," she smiled.

"It's not like you guys would listen,"

Robin frowned, "Now you're making me feel like a jerk,"

"Then it's working." He joked.

"Hm. Well, I can tell from your face that you're utterly bored. So, let me 'make it up' to you by letting me stay here and keep you company."

"Yeah, if it doesn't bother you or anything, I guess it's oka-"

"ZORO! GET OVER HERE!" a feminine voice called.

"Coming!" he yelled back in an agitated tone

"Who's that?" Robin smiled.

"My freaking boss, Perona. She's damn annoying, but I can tell she likes me," he frowned.

"ZO-"

"I SAID I'M COMING!" he screamed, walking to the back of the store.

Robin giggled and walked behind the counter, "May I take your order?"

"Do you even work here?" a customer asked.

"No, but I'm working here for free, so they should be grateful," she smiled.

"Whatever. I'll order a ham and cheese crepe,"

"Alright, that'll be…" she turned to look at the board, "Four ninety-five,"

"Would you mind doing that the whole day?" Zoro asked, leaning on the counter next to her.

"Yes, I do mind."

"Ah, crap." He sarcastically whined, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

She giggled. "Why are you in such a happy mood?"

"Eh. Maybe it's because you don't annoy me."

"…Thank you…?"

"Your freaking welcome," he smirked at her.

She giggled again. "Mr. Roronoa's on fire today,"

"Yes, yes, I AM hot,"

"That's not what I meant, Zoro-kun," she frowned, "You pervert,"

"How is that perverted?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm a girl. You don't just say such things to women,"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Uh, would you mind getting my order? Thanks," the customer reminded.

"Right," he nodded, "Thank you very much, Robin," he rolled his eyes.

"How very polite of you," she said, sitting on the lower counter.

"Here. Come again," he frowned at the customer as he walked away.

Robin giggled, "What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so grumpy to them?"

"I'm not grumpy. Everyone's just too damn happy,"

"Okay, think of it like this…Everyone is a sword," she said, "And all of them are incredibly dull,"

"So they're all useless." He frowned.

"Yes. Now, pretend you're that device that sharpens them…"

"…?"

"So, everyone needs you, Zoro. So they won't live worthless lives as swords. So, you must do your job well. Smile, and be really sharp. Get it? If you don't, those swords will just end up breaking, or in other words, they'll never come back here again."

He sighed, and covered his face with his hand. He then chuckled, "Fine then, Ms. Blacksmith,"

"Very well! Now…May I ask why is this store so empty? It's very popular. Don't tell me you've already scared them all,"

"No, no. There's not many people at this time. The rush hour's at twelve."

"What time is it now?"

"…Nine,"

"I see…" she sighed, "I'm very bored, Zoro-kun,"

"Well, you don't walk into a restaurant for nothing. What do ya' want?"

"Hm…Smile, first."

"What? No!"

"Then I won't order anything,"

"Like I care."

"But you should. I could spend my money anywhere, Zoro-kun. My time as well. I could leave you here, alone, with no help whatsoever during this rush hour," she teased.

He muttered, "Damn you, woman…But I won't smile."

"Why not?"

"Because. You just can't force me,"

Robin frowned. It's easy. Let me see,"

"Woah, woah. What the hell do you mean, 'Let me se-"

"I'm just going to force you into doing something that you very much dislike doing," she said casually, bringing her hands to his mouth and force his lips into a smile.

"What? No! Get off!" he struggled, trying to hold himself back from hitting the girl.

He quickly grabbed her shoulders and laughed.

"Hm. See! Now you're smiling! Laughing, even," she smiled and returned to her seat on the counter.

"Alright, alright. Stop agitating me, woman." He shook his head, "And get off the counter, will ya'?"

"Why? I can be the pretty girl that's the model for the advertisements," she joked.

"Advertisements? Aren't they supposed to help?" he teased her.

"Hush, Zoro-kun," she smiled.

* * *

The two laughed and joked and frowned at each other for his whole shift, and before they knew it, it was four, and the day was almost over.

"I can finally take off this gay apron," he frowned.

She giggled, "It's not an apron,"

"Yeah? Then what is it?" he asked as they walked out.

"…It's an apron," she smiled.

"Told ya'." He smirked.

She smiled again, "Do you have work again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why? You gonna visit again?"

"Yes. The days without class are actually quite boring, now that I think about it."

"So you plan on spending a total of twenty four hours at a Porto's every week?"

"Of course not! I'll probably only stay for an hour."

"Good. Enough time so I won't be lonely, enough time so you won't annoy me,"

"I didn't know you were a poet,"

"Do NOT even get me started, Robin," he smiled as they approached Robin's apartment.

"So what do you plan on doing for the next…six hours?"

"Hm…I'll start on that research paper due next week, I suppose. Then I'll go out for dinner,"

"Er..uh, well…Would you like to come with me to an Applebee's or something?" he scratched the back of his neck.

"Applebee's?" she giggled, "Sure, Zoro-kun. I'll meet you there at seven thirty?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, okay," he nodded. "See ya'," he said, walking away.

Robin blinked at his retreating figure and walked into an elevator. She took out her phone, seeing she got a text message.

Nami: Hey, Robin. Sorry about actin like a jerk yesterday to you and Luffy.

Robin blinked, and typed in,

Robin: It's okay. I gtg. C ya tomorrow.

She put her phone back into her pocket as the elevator doors opened. She walked down the aisle, and smiled. She realized she had actually forgotten about Luffy. But how? It almost seemed as if she was over him…

Her eyes widened as she realized. The only way to get over a crush, was to just find another one. Even if it was on accident.


	3. This Isn't A Fairytale

**Hey! So, I KNOW I haven't updated this story, but maybe the contents of this chapter will make up for it? And I'm sorry, in the end, the main pairing WILL be LuRo. Yes, yes I know. ZoRo fans everywhere are crying, especially because I'm so good at it. :p But, after I finish my two current stories, I'll take a break from this pairing and do some ZoRo and LuNa. Happy? And besides, ZoRo will be in this story for at least a little more than half of the story.**

* * *

Robin took another deep breath as she stood in front of the small restaurant on the corner of many busy streets. She gave a tired smile, remembering how she was at Applebee's. It just seemed so funny, the way he had said it.

She looked down at her clothes. She wasn't exactly a fashion-freak like Nami, so she simply wore what she had on before - she was sure Zoro wouldn't mind; he wasn't exactly a fashionista, either. She gave a small sigh of relief as she walked through the glass double doors, her heels clicking on the tile floor.

The man was leaning against a wall, and seemed to be texting. He didn't seem so stressed out. So casual. So different. He seemed…perfect. She smiled to herself before calling his name, walking over to him.

"Hm? Oh, crap," he muttered, quickly shoving his phone in his pocket.

She smiled, "Nice to see you too,"

He smirked, "Nice to know that it's nice for you to see me,"

"…I'm not quite sure what to say,"

He laughed at her, while she stood there, giggling to herself.

"So shall we order a table?"

"Oh. Yeah, well, you see… I kinda' got here earlier, so I just reserved one. Sort of," he coughed, scratching his head.

"You really planned this whole thing, didn't you?" she teased.

"…Is that bad?"

She giggled, "No, no, it's perfectly fine…But I'm quite curious. What do you plan to do to me here?"

"Erm…Well it's nothing bad, if that's what you're hinting," he mumbled, embarrassed at the subject.

"I can see you're uncomfortable. Let's just get a table," she smiled.

"Right," he nodded, walking over to the counter with her. "Er…Table under 'Zoro,'"

"Right, sir. Um…" she trailed off, looking at the list, "First letter?"

He stared at her, "Are you a professional idiot?"

"Zoro!" Robin gasped.

"Well…!" he defended himself, pointing at the girl with his thumb.

She playfully rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Zoro aside, "I'm sorry. It's Zoro with a 'Z,'"

"Ah, Zoro! I was looking in the S list!"

The two of them sweatdropped, but followed another lady to their table. As soon as they sat down, Robin giggled, "Professional idiot?"

"Yes," he smirked, "If you had let me go on I would've asked for a license,"

She giggled again. "You're a handful, Zoro,"

"…Is that bad?"

"Stop asking that!" she smiled. "You seem so insecure,"

"…Is that bad?"

"Stop it!"

"Well, I can't if I don't know!"

"I'm not going to answer you, Zoro,"

"Well then I'm not going to stop asking,"

"Yes, yes, that's nice…What should I get?"

"You didn't even look at the menu,"

"I know. But I want your opinion," she said, resting her cheek on her hand.

"Er…Well…I haven't really looked at the menu…either," he said awkwardly.

"Okay…take your time," she smiled, opening the menu and going to the pasta section.

"Wait, wait, wait," he interrupted her, grabbing her menu and flipping to the back.

"What? What is it?"

"Look at the beverages. Damn waiters always catch me off guard, asking what I want to drink first," he muttered, handing it back.

She stared at him, "That's…That's so true," she blinked.

"Right?" he smirked.

…

"What would you like to drink?"

"COME ON!"

"Calm down, Zoro," Robin said, putting her hand over his, "Hm…I would like a raspberry iced tea…Is any type of booze fine with you?"

"Sake, in particular," he mumbled, embarrassed she was ordering for him.

"We'll just take the most expensive,"

The waitress nodded, and walked off.

"Why'd you order the most expensive?"

"People hate to admit it, but everyone knows the most expensive is always the best,"

He thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, that's true."

"What time is it?"

"…Eight o' clock exact.

Robin bit her lip, and slowly dragged her hand off of his, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Apparently, she was wrong, because as soon as her hand moved, he looked at her straight in the eye.

She stared back at him, not knowing what to say.

Then she got up without a word, and walked to his side of the table, "Scoot over,"

"Woah, woah. Why?" he asked, but did so anyways.

"It makes things less awkward. I won't have to stare at you constantly without worrying about what to say,"

"…I'm not sure to be offended that you're glad to not be looking at me, or to be flattered because you think about me,"

"Why don't you stay neutral, and think about what you want to order," she giggled.

"Okay, okay," he sarcastically put his hands up, rolling his eyes.

As the two laughed and teased each other, Robin found herself looking at him in a new light. However, she didn't know someone was looking at _her _in a new light.

* * *

Luffy was walking in the park, snow still on the ground, hot chocolate in his hands. He was leaning on the bridge again, looking at the stream. He looked at his reflection in the water, somewhat upset. He had really hoped to see Robin again. He leaned his cheek on his fist, a loose stick messing up the reflection in the water. Shanks had even teased him about it.

He threw his cup in a nearby thrash can, walking on the cement road that didn't have much snow. He paused under a large tree as he got a text message. Nami. She was nice and all, well, not really, but she just seemed… boring. She wouldn't let him do anything fun. Robin would let him. She didn't help him much. Robin did. And she didn't smile much. Robin did. A _lot._

He pulled out his phone.

Nami: _Hi Luffy. _

He pouted, but texted,

Luffy: _Hey_

Nami: _So I was wonderin if ya wanted 2 go somewhere 4 dinner tnite?_

He thought about it. He didn't really have anywhere else to go.

Luffy: _Okay! But where?_

Nami: _Ill think bout it. Txt u the deets later._

Luffy sighed, and put his phone back in his pocket, continuing with his walk. He looked on the ground as he walked. He wasn't sure if he would see Robin much anymore. He didn't have her phone number or anything. It wasn't like they both had the same schedule of taking walks. If they did, why hadn't he met her the other the 15 years he had been doing this? Also, he was sure Nami wouldn't like it if he spent more time with her best friend than her.

Maybe…he should break up with her? He mentally slapped himself for even thinking about it, but paused again once he thought it over. It was the right thing to do, right? What was the point of having a relationship if there was no spark? He shouldn't keep her hanging, when in reality, he knew there was nothing.

He sighed, and came to a conclusion. He would do tonight…wherever they were going.

* * *

So, they were going to Applebee's. Yay. It seemed more like a bar to him. So, he was spending his last day off until he had to go to class again tomorrow at an Applebee's at eight ten. Woot.

He and Nami got a table and the two of them sat down on opposite sides. He took a sip as he tried to calm himself down. He didn't know why, but it was hard breaking up with her. He had a few girlfriends before her, and surprisingly, they never broke up with him. They all seemed so happy with him. But unfortunately, he could never return the feelings for more than a few months. It's not like he wanted to hurt their feelings! But he just broke up with them so casually. So easily. Why the hell was it so hard to break up with Nami?

It was probably because the news would eventually get to Robin, and then, he wouldn't get to hang out with her, So either way, he was stuck. He took another sip, but almost had a spit-take.

Robin. Robin was sitting a few seats away on the other side of the aisle. With Zoro. Wait. Why? Were they on a date? He should point them out so the two of them could join them. He had to know! But then, he realized, he would have to break up with Nami in front of them. In front of Robin.

But…wasn't that a good thing? I mean, that way, Nami couldn't overreact when she told Robin the story. You wouldn't know HOW many times Luffy had been hit with purses before by his ex girlfriends' best friends! And one of them was a GUY! God, the Gucci ones hurt a lot.

He cleared his throat, "Hey! Nami! I see Zoro and Robin!" he said excitedly.

"Hm? Where? Oh. Well, we should leave them alone. This is _our_ date anyways." She answered nonchalantly, continuing to search through the menu.

"…But I wanna go,"

She looked at him. "W-Why?"

* * *

"…I don't know,"

She pursed her lips, "Fine. Just wait for the waiter to come so we can tell him we transferred seats…"

"Okay!" he said happily.

Nami sighed, and picked up her purse and menu.

As the waiter came, they explained about the transfer, and walked over to their friends' table.

"…HI GUYS!" Luffy had exclaimed as he dove into to other side of the table. He chuckled as he saw Robin jump a bit.

"L-Luffy? What are you doing here?" she stuttered, looking at Zoro.

Zoro shook his head, just as confused as she was.

"Oh! Well, ya' see –"

"Luffy and I were on a date, and he saw you guys and insisted that we come," Nami explained sheepishly.

"Oh…well, Zoro-kun and I are here on a date, too," Robin smiled.

"What!? OMG. Why didn't you tell me?" Nami squealed.

"I know, I know, I apologize. I suppose I forgot." Robin giggled at her best friend's reaction.

"You owe me big time," Nami joked.

"…So…have you freakin MET that chick at the front counter?" Zoro smiled.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh. _Yes! _Wasn't she an idiot?" Nami nodded.

"Yes. She thought Zoro's name started with an 'S,'" Robin giggled.

"Oh! She thought my name started with a 'W!' Wuffy!" Luffy laughed.

Zoro laughed, "My god…That sounds so gay,"

"Right!?" Luffy nodded happily.

The two men of the group sighed, and the two girls giggled at their simultaneous actions.

"Um…" Luffy started, gathering the three peoples' attention. "I have something to tell you, Nami…"

* * *

Robin blinked. He wasn't proposing was he?! Nami was far too young!

"I…I think we should see other people…"

Her heart fell as her eyes widened, immediately looking at her best friend's reaction. Her brown eyes were slightly tearing up.

"What…what do you mean? Why would you just suddenly do…"

"Well…Well, I…" he looked at Robin straight in the eye.

She shook her head. No. NO! He couldn't like her! She was already over him! She started tearing up herself. He couldn't say it. Not in front of Zoro. Not in front of Nami. Not in front of her.

The ginger haired girl wiped her eyes, then slowly followed the boy's gaze, her lip quivering as she saw Robin staring at her.

Robin shook her head again, but the girl just wiped her eyes, and got up without another word, walking through the double doors.

Robin blinked the tears away. She had broken her best friend's heart. She didn't deserve this. She was too nice. She was too happy. The worst part was, she was probably the best friend she had ever had.

Zoro coughed awkwardly, sadness in his eyes, despite the fact he hadn't caught on with what Luffy was looking at. "Well…I guess I'll be going," he said, "I'll call you later, Robin," he nodded and walked out.

Robin wiped her eyes and put her head in her hands. "Luffy…why would you do that? You know I don't like you. You know I was on a date," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Well…I…I thought…I thought that you would give me another chance or something," he looked down sadly.

"Luffy," he heard her say, hopefulness within him as he felt her hand bring his face up.

However, he was greeted with a pair of cold, angry, eyes, glaring at him. "Open your eyes. This isn't a fairytale,"


	4. Until I Met You

**Halo! So, I know it's been a REALLY long time since the last time I updated, but ya know. School, and my other story. This is my fourth priority. My third one, (my other story) doesn't even get that much attention! Yeah…I recommend reading this where you know you won't get interrupted. I felt so sad writing this. **** So, yes, I'm sorry… I hope this was worth the wait!**

* * *

He saw her bite her lip, and like Nami, she got up without another word, and walked away. He looked down sadly, and laid his head on the table. He totally screwed up. Why did he decide to make the whole thing in public? He should've handled this in two separate problems. He sighed, and opened his eyes, the old, wooden pattern of the table incredibly up-close. Oji-chan was right - he was an idiot. And now, he finally knew it. He felt like crying, but knew it wouldn't do anything. He clenched his fists, and quickly got up, determined to catch up with Robin.

He panted, looking around for her. He smiled when he quickly spotted her dark, raven hair amongst the crowd. He ran up to her, and called her name. He saw her stop for a moment, but then start to hurriedly jog.

He his slightly widened, "Robin!" he called again, "Please!"

"I don't need to listen to you," she muttered coldly, not looking back.

"But why?!" he whined.

"You should know,"

"But I don't!"

"Well then that's not my problem," she breathed, on the verge of tears.

"Robin...I'm sorry..."

He blinked as she suddenly stopped, leaving him standing a few inches behind her, the people moving past them.

She bit her lip again, fists shaking, as she squinted to keep the tears from falling. She eventually gave in, wiping her arm across her face as she moved her head down, quickly catching the salty drops. "...I...I,...I'm sorry, Luffy...but...You don't know how hard it is to...to just...Goodbye, Luffy," she sighed, still not looking at him, walking away, her figure disappearing in the crowd of people.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing, proceeding to slam his head on a pole, creating an abstract gap in the ever-going crowd of people.

What the hell should he do?

"Hey, straw hat kid. You look like you need some hot chocolate." He looked up to see the smiling face of one of his best friends.

"I have a problem, Shanks…" he sighed.

"Tell me about it."

"Well if ya' don't want to hear you could've just said so!" he frowned.

"No, baka. Literally tell me about it."

"Ohhh!"

"Sit." The man instructed, patting an open seat on a bench next to the pole, the gap immediately filling up.

Luffy smiled a bit as Shanks handed him a cup. He sighed, "You know Robin, right?"

"Oh, god…This is gonna be hard…" Shanks shook his head in a joking manner.

"Wait, wait. So ya know Nami too, right?"

"Nami…isn't that your new girlfriend?"

"More like ex…" he mumbled.

"What? What happened?"

"I just…I just didn't feel like it…I didn't feel anything, actually…It just went away once I met Robin…"

"Oh, I see…You broke up with Nami so you could be with Robin?"

"Yeah…But…She likes Zoro, now…I met him when I went on a date with Nami and-"

"Oh, I see you-"

"LISTEN TO MY STORY!" he half growled half pouted.

Shanks comically put his hands in the air. "So anyways…turns out…Nami and Robin are best friends…"

"Ouch," he side commented.

"And I ended up breaking up with Nami…"

"Ooh.."

"In front of Robin AND Zoro! When they were on a date!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"YOU DUMBASS!"

"And now…Robin and Nami are both mad at me…I didn't know what I was thinking…I wasn't thinking…And now I think I've lost her…And I don't want Nami to be mad at me, either. I still think she's an awesome friend…" he sighed, watching his feet swing.

"Well, what can I say? You're an idiot."

"I already know that."

"Okay…But…the first thing you have to do is apologize to Nami. There's no way you can even talk to anyone else in their group unless you solve the first problem. Then…Wait, Robin's dating someone?"

"Yeah."

"Aww, my little Robin has a boyfriend! It was only a few years ago when she didn't know what nakama meant.." he smiled.

"Shanks? Memory lane's pretty boring."

"Right, sorry. So, anyways. After you and your ex are fine, you just need to slowly open up to her…It's not like she's gonna immediately dump her boyfriend just because you're a friend."

"That sounds like a pretty good plan and all, but…What if Robin actually likes Zoro? I feel bad for trying to break them up! Man, what a jerk I am! Why the hell am I listening to you, Shanks?"

"Because-"

"Why am I even thinking of a plan? I don't think! Why am I doing this! I should just go back to the pole!"

"LUFFY!"

"…Yeah?"

"You're an idiot,"

"…I know."

"Well, if you don't want to feel bad about it…The only real thing you can do is make up with everyone, and just hope for the best. Let God do the work. If it's meant to be, then it'll happen, right?" he gave a small smile, watching the young adult lean over his own legs.

"…"

He sighed, "You okay, Luffy?"

"…Yes…"

"…You sure?"

"…No…I like her, Shanks…A lot…" he looked down between his legs.

"You're a good kid, Luffy…Everything'll be fine…"

"I hope so," he mumbled, crushing the empty cup.

"See ya' later, Lu." he said, rubbing the boy's hat into his head.

"Bye," he mumbled.

He sighed for the millionth time that day, switching to the complete opposite of his original position, his body almost laying on the bench, staring at the sky. "I wonder if anyone else is feeling like this right now…" he said to himself.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before proceeding to get up, and got lost in the crowd, letting himself be surrounded by the lucky, average people.

* * *

She let her knees meet, both her legs turning outwards as she slightly bounced from the recoil of her action. She felt so confused. So guilty. She was so damn angry at him. She felt like she wanted to cry for Nami. Like she wanted to apologize over and over to Zoro. She felt so angry at Luffy. But she wasn't.

She couldn't be ever angry at Luffy. He was just…she couldn't. No matter what she said, she knew that in reality, she had a shred of guilty flatter for what he did. Now, she sat there, lightly sobbing with her stupid pride and denial.

When she was very, very young, when she had barely met Shanks, she had been torn for a lot of things. She had been torn when little things like her two best friends fighting happened, or when she couldn't make up her mind for something and ended up getting nothing. But now, now she wasn't torn. She was ripped, shredded, and was completely shattered.

She had never felt so bad. The worst part was, it was because she knew that she wanted to be with Luffy, but couldn't, and that it wasn't for pity for her best friend. Nami. What kind of best friend was she? She thought she was over this sort of drama during Junior Year. What had she done, then?

It was funny. The only thing she remembered was crying, and just thinking, 'Be optimistic. When you're older, you'll know a lot more. You'll never have these many problems.' But now, here she was, with nothing to save her misery, looking back onto nothing that could help her.

She and Shanks were both Catholic. He had always told her about different stories about God and the history of Jesus and such, since her mother never did. He always told her bad things never came to good people for no reason. It was to make them stronger.

Then why was this happening? To make her stronger? Why did those other events happen in high school? To make her stronger? Why did her parents her divorce and mother die of cancer? To make her stronger?

"I'm never going to get stronger." she said to her ceiling, laying in her bed. "Stop fooling with me, already." Her blue eyes looked at the ceiling, like she was expecting some sort of answer.

So many questions that just caused problems. Maybe if she didn't think them she wouldn't get hurt. She was asking problems to someone who didn't have the answer.

Her heart skipped a beat as she turned just her head, watching as her phone vibrated inside her bag, hanging from the doorknob of her bathroom door. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to know. But she got up and answered anyways, laying in the exact spot as she was in before. She knew better than to listen to herself.

"Hello." She said in a tone that surprised her. She didn't even ask it in the automatic interrogative form.

"Robin? You okay?"

It was obvious she was crying.

"I'm fine, Zoro-kun," she said, moving to her side and tucking in her knees.

"…I just…I just wanted to call."

"I can tell…" she said, a smile daring to break on her lips, but was immediately put back into place with a loose tear. She felt even worse, now. Talking to the man who she knew she felt like she was betraying.

"Heh…Yeah…Now…You okay?"

"You already asked me that."

"I asked you one question. But you failed to give me a valid answer, so I'm asking again."

"You always humor me," she said, closing her eyes, another tear falling.

"I know…" she heard him breathing, then sighed. "Have you talked to Nami?"

Another.

"…"

"Have you talked to Luffy?"

"Why would I talk to him?" she said harshly. Another.

"Robin. You should. And you will. Answer the door."

"Answer the..?"

A knock that seemed to silence everything erupted from her door.

She gripped the bed sheets, sitting up, staring at the wood separating the two.

"Call ya' in an hour, Robin….Er…Love ya'" he said quickly.

Her eyes widened, "Zo…!" she placed the phone on her lap, staring at it as the door erupted with the damage taken from the other side.

Love you…She got up, and walked until she was a foot away from the door. She felt something flutter. Maybe…this was for the best? She gave her first smile for a while, wiping her eyes afterwards. "…Love you…Zoro…"

She took a deep breath as she place her hand on the golden doorknob, and swung it open incredibly fast, her hair slightly blown by the wind it created.

He was staring at his hands as he played with them, jumping a bit when she suddenly opened the door. "Robin…" he breathed.

She slightly pursed her lips, and slightly peered her eyes. She didn't want to look so vulnerable.

She stared at him, no matter how uncomfortable she was. She wanted _him _to be uncomfortable. He should, shouldn't he?

"I'm sorry."

She gave an exasperated sigh, feeling her emotions coming back. However, they weren't from sadness. Disappointment, was better. Disappointed that that was all he could say. I'm sorry. He shouldn't be sorry. He should be completely ruined. He should be on his knees.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

She gave another silent sigh, and walked to the other side of her bed, sitting down with her back facing him as she stared at the window. It was snowing, now. She watched each snow flake, trying to identify their differences but failed as she heard the door softly shut, followed by softer footsteps until…Until. That was it. He just stopped, much like her heart.

However, it started beating a few seconds later as he walked to the other side of her bed, sitting right next to her. Right next to her. A little too close, actually.

"Wha…" he started, looking at her face, "What are you doing?"

She struggled to keep a firm, solid face. How could he just talk about it so casually? Well, she had known him for only half a week, and she was sure that with him, there was no formality involved whatsoever.

He frowned sadly again, blinking as he felt like crying again. He stared at her one more time before he lay down in her spot she was in previously, covering his eyes with his arms.

"I'm sorry, Robin."

…

"I'm so sorry." He said again, his rare, natural pout beginning to form.

She stayed silent, staring still.

"Please forgive me." He said, refusing to take his arms off his eyes.

She stayed silent, but slightly moved her head to the right so she could see him from the corner of her eye.

"Please say something, Robin." He said, his lip quivering.

Her mouth slightly opened, as her eyes widened. Was he…? She had never seen a boy cry before. Ever. She always thought they seemed too strong to cry. So, he wasn't going to, right?

"I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice slightly cracking.

She shook her head in dismay as she felt her heart pound in the opposite of love. She felt her own eyes get watery as she saw a single tear slide down his face, his lip still shaking.

He opened his mouth a bit, thinking of what to say, but finally said, "I'm sorry. I don't really cry a lot…I usually only do when I know I've screwed up someone's life."

She turned her head back around as she stared at her lap when her vision became blurry. She could feel her lip quivering herself.

He slowly panted as he continued, "A..And I know that I've messed up your's and Nami's. A lot."

She stared at her hands in her lap as she closed her eyes, another tear falling from the two of them.

"I just mess everything up, don't I?"

She closed her eyes again as quickly as she opened them.

"I know. I _know _when people see me the first word that comes to them is 'idiot' or something."

She could practically feel him trying to smile behind his tears.

"Believe it or not, Ace always told me that when I was little I was such a crybaby."

She put a hand on her face, letting it slide up until it reached the top of her forehead.

"And I think I know why…People always called me an idiot, like my oji-chan."

She opened her eyes again, listening.

"But I never really cared because Ace told me not to. I only cared when either him or Sabo called me one or something."

Was he really telling her this?

"Then, when I grew up, I honestly never cared when _anyone_ called me something mean."

She never thought he could be so deep.

"And I thought I never would, for the rest of my life. So I started acting all happy. And my life's awesome that way." His voice cracking., another tear falling down his innocent face.

She thought he was just an…Another tear fell from her eye.

"But what I really, really, mean is…I thought I'd never care about someone being disappointed in me again."

She breathed softly, her heart shattering as he finished his thought.

"Until I met you."


End file.
